


Saints & Sinners

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [34]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Police Uniforms, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: "What are you supposed to be, a fucking spider web?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 30: Toys

After changing into his usual clothes Mitch puts his wings back on and twirls for him in the dressing room, ending in a pose with his shoulders cocked and his eyelashes fluttering. He’s quite literally sparkling—unintentional glitter rubbed off from the wings—and his silvery makeup catches the light and brightens his eyes.

“Are you a fairy?” Scott asks, grinning.

Mitch’s jaw drops in annoyance. “I’m an angel, you bastard!”

“Not with that language, you’re not.”

“Yeah, well, what are you supposed to be, a fucking spider web?”

“Oh, that was just for the show. Hold on.” Scott grabs his Wal-Mart bag and side-steps past Mitch to get to the bathroom. He closes the door behind him. Mitch didn’t come shopping with him, and Scott wants this to be a surprise.

“If you take too long in there, I’m leaving you,” Mitch shouts.

“It’ll only take a second!” Scott calls back. He quickly strips off his stage clothes and pulls the outfit from its plastic bag. It’s a terrible synthetic material, weirdly slick, but Halloween is not for comfort. It’s for costumes. He pulls on the shirt. Predictably, it’s scratchy and ill-fitting, too short on him because he’s definitely taller than average, but it’s fine if it shows a little skin at his waist. He’ll just say it’s a stripper costume.

“Come on!” Mitch says. He bangs on the door. “I wanna get out of here.”

“You’re the least patient angel I’ve ever seen,” Scott tells him. “Chill out.”

Scott puts on the shorts and the hat, hooks the belt around his waist, and dons the cheap pair of sunglasses to complete the look. He opens the bathroom door and Mitch is waiting for him just on the other side of it.

“Whoa,” Mitch breathes.

“You like?” Scott holds his arms out and gives Mitch a twirl, sweeping off the sunglasses with a flourish.

“Please tell me it came with handcuffs.”

That startles a laugh out of Scott. He feels around on his belt until he finds them, holds them up for Mitch. “Just plastic ones, unfortunately.”

Mitch bites his lip, grinning. “I think I’ve been bad, officer.”

“Oh, you think so?” Scott asks. He straightens his shoulders, tries to look menacing as he looms over Mitch. “What could a fairy like you possibly do to break the law?”

“I’m not a fairy!” Mitch insists.

“Sure you’re not, angel face. Just got these fairy wings, all sparkly and—”

“I’m an angel!”

“A fallen one, maybe.”

Scott whirls Mitch around and pushes him down over the vanity, twisting one arm up behind his back. He gets the cuff around Mitch’s wrist—it’s so flimsy, it might just pop open if Mitch really struggles—and reaches for his other hand.

“What are you arresting me for, sir?”

“Flying without a license,” Scott answers. “Just because you’ve got wings doesn’t mean you’re allowed to use them whenever you want.”

“I’m sorry, officer, I didn’t know.”

Scott latches the second cuff around Mitch’s opposite wrist and murmurs, “Don’t pull. I think it’ll break.”

“I’ll be good,” Mitch replies, equally quiet.

“Can’t wait to get you back home. Use some real cuffs. Watch you struggle.”

“You gonna fuck me or just arrest me?” Mitch asks. “We don’t have unlimited time, here.”

“Oh my god, you’re the worst angel ever,” Scott groans. Mitch does have a point, though. They should be out at the bus already, if the clock hanging on the wall is correct. He hauls Mitch upright and sighs. “Just arrest you, for now. If you’re good, I’ll fuck you later. Make you stay quiet so nobody can hear you through those flimsy doors.”

“Handcuff me again?” Mitch asks.

“Yeah.” Scott’s warming to the idea, imagining bending Mitch over the table in the back lounge of the bus, covering Mitch’s mouth with his hand to muffle his noises.

He pops the latch on the toy handcuffs. “Come on, we gotta go. Gotta give everyone else a chance to see this costume before I take it off.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
